<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary &amp; Lizzie: Prank War by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016489">Mary &amp; Lizzie: Prank War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary &amp; Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Araleyn, Chaos, Cussing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jary - Freeform, Mezza and Lizzie, Pranks, Y e p, they were totally playing uno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows not to challenge a Boleyn.<br/>When challenged, Boleyn's do this in order.<br/>Recruit and Aragon.<br/>Start something that will end badly.<br/>Get injured, or do something that will get the, injured.<br/>Attack allies.<br/>Get very pissed at each other.<br/>Then forced to make up and stop whatever nonsense they started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Elizabeth I of England/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Aragon/Jane Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary &amp; Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary &amp; Lizzie: Prank War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It can generally be said to not challenge a Boleyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. It will never be a good choice. Ever. No matter what you might think, it just won’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can also be said that when you challenge a Boleyn they will drag someone down with them, and since in this situation they challenged each other (even worse) they would drag the Aragons down with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary would obviously be on Lizzie’s side, and Catherine would obviously be on Anne’s side. Neither had enough will to deny the Boleyns (their whining was maybe the most annoying thing ever) and Catherine was still in that phase where she’s so smitten that she can’t say no to anything Anne asks, fortunately neither can Anne but it doesn’t really help until later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here we are, in too deep to even realize how far this is has come and how very stupid it is to stop. The sisterly duo has won some, but so has the couple. While the Boleyn (either) would love to say they mastermind all of the pranks, the Aragon (either) has also taken part in the planning. Their pranks are hits every time, while the Boleyn’s are hit and miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mezza (just add it too the list of many nicknames for Stuart) and Janie havn’t been involved yet, but when they do (eventually) shit is really going to hit the fan for Araleyn. But at the moment Janie is coming over to surprise her butterfly, which she will soon learn is a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets to the house and when she starts walking up she hears screaming. Blind fury it seems. She sees a blur (that she presumes is Mary) shoot past her and when she turns back she sees Ms. Aragon covered in slime, or milkshake, or batter, or something very sticky and gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janie has the idle thought that maybe she should move out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mezza hears the screams from a block away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she wants to see her girlfriend she also wants to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around, knowing full well that there’s no murderer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just the Boleyn’s being Boleyn’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary knew it was probably a mistake to do this, but her mother's face when she realized what happened was too good. To be fair only moments later she was chased out of her own house and faintly registered her girlfriend standing there in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She luckily escaped all the way to the Boleyn’s and ignored their yelling. She darted up the stairs and into Lizzie’s room. Their yelling stopped abruptly and Mary heard Anne suddenly sound worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she realized her mother was on the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffled screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” Anne’s voice hardened and Mary knew she was going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ran in a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie entered and frantically ushered her out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MARY ROSE ARAGON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mary hissed as she climbed out onto the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie climbed out with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll walk you through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie told her how she needed to jump off the roof and how she needed to land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went terribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That hurt! Okay, need to leave before mom gets here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie, naturally did it perfectly and helped Mary up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard her before they saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mary Rose Aragón, juro por Dios que me presentaré en la escuela y te avergonzaré frente a todos tus conocidos. Y luego elegiré tus atuendos y te haré ir a la escuela con una falda de caniche, ¿me oyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Mary Rose Aragon, I swear to god I will show up at your school and embarrass you in front of everyone you know. And then I will choose your outfits and make you wear a poodle skirt, do you hear me?!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary winced at her mother's Spanish yelling (when she slipped into Spanish it meant shit was about to go down). When for the first time in her life she thanked Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne darted out of the house and steered her mother inside, murmuring comforting phrases in her ear. Her mother for the most part seemed to still be in hysterics over the sludge on her, but was calming down quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though she wishes she didn’t, she overheard Anne offering to shower with her if it made her feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It did.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie didn’t entirely understand what Catherine said in Spanish, but clearly Mary wasn’t happy with it. What she did understand was how to piss her off even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Mary she overheard the very sexually implied comment her mother gave that most definitely was the reason her shoulders were no longer fucking rocks. Now they were relaxed as they walked out of the house. They were both leaning on each other and she saw (she horrifyingly saw) her mother’s legs wobble briefly when left to stand on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her next idea sprang to life when Catherine kissed her mother sweetly and thanked her for helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie would love to say that she didn’t stay and watch Araleyn coo at each other for the next fifteen minutes because they didn’t want to part, but that would be a lie. If she didn’t what kind of Araleyn shipper would she be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne saw Mary dart past her and kind of already knew something was very wrong. But she continued to fight with her daughter. Then Lina called and she dropped everything because she’s a good girlfriend and not whipped (shut up Bessie).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in hysterics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s worried face turned to the edge of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lina continued to rant angrily and then asked if she was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ran in a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She faintly registered her daughter suddenly running up the stairs, and immediately knew they’d be gone in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MARY ROSE ARAGON!” She shouted, and she heard the string of cusses that escaped the younger Aragon. Anne heard the thump (followed by more cusses) that signalled they jumped out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She faintly heard Lina screaming in Spanish and ran out to meet her. She began to steer her towards the door, while rubbing her (very gross) shoulders, taking off some of the sludge with her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s alright.” She whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lina looked like she wanted to curl up and die, and Anne understands. She’s covered in something very gross and wants it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go inside and you can shower. Use mine, Lizzie’s has lower pressure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lina laughed briefly which Anne counted as a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it makes you feel any better, I could shower with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lina looked over at her in surprise before her eyes shot off to the side. Anne chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that as a yes, but you’re too embarrassed to say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Mary run off, presumably watching them to see what would happen. Anne wiped away some of the sludge off of Lina’s temple and then kissed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Catherine felt the terrible substance first land on her she was in shock. Then the overwhelming feeling of rage coursed through her and she chased Mary out of the house because that was not acceptable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she reached the door she saw Jane Grey standing there looking a little lost and momentarily felt for the girl before storming after her daughter who was long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Damn her long legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine didn’t even realize she was yelling in Spanish when she reached the Boleyn’s. What she did realize was that Anne was there, and was comforting her, and leading her into the house. She slumped over, still angry, but not enough to rip herself from Anne’s hold and chase her daughter through the neighborhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s alright.” Anne cooed in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine shifted slightly closer to Anne, but didn’t touch her, not wanting to get the gross liquid on her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go inside, and you can shower. Use mine, Lizzie’s has lower pressure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine immediately knew that’s why Lizzie had that shower and laughed briefly. She saw Anne’s face light up at the sound and felt a burst of affection shoot through her. Anne then leaned closer to her and whispered -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it makes you feel any better, I can shower with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine’s heart immediately went </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and went crazy. She shot a look of surprise at Anne and then moved her eyes away. Because yes, that would make her feel better, yes she would like to shower with Anne. Yes. But she’s also a little embarrassed to say all that. Anne chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that as a yes, but you’re too embarrassed to say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s eyes moved over to the side and frowned for a moment before returning her gaze to Catherine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they did productively in the shower?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Get the sludge off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they did that was wasteful in the shower?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adult things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very fun, and exciting adult things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dressed and began to walk outside, because Catherine needed to get home. She leaned heavily against Anne, and tried to smother the burst of pride when Anne latched on to her because she couldn’t quite stand by herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne nuzzled Catherine’s neck with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the end of the sidewalk Catherine frowned, not really wanting to leave. Anne pressed a kiss to Catherine’s cheek and begged for her to stay until Anne could actually walk back to the house without looking drunk or crawling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine obliged cooing at her girlfriend the entire time, and Anne smiling happily at her attention. When they realized Anne could stand Catherine frowned again, trying to dredge up a reason to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go.” Anne whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go either angel, but I need to make dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner here!” Anne begged, still latched onto Catherine desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Note to self, after adult things (that’s what we’re calling it, because Catherine’s brain is embarrassed too) Anne is very clingy and needs attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine pretends to not find that adorable, and like she doesn’t desperately want to go back inside and cuddle with her and gently pries her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I have to go angel. I’ll call you tonight okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Anne pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine doesn’t like how easy it is to break her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t pout, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s tomorrow, I want you here today!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine was losing the will to leave, and slowly falling victim to Anne’s orbit (again). She leaned over and pressed another kiss to her lips, smiling at the happy noise she made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say they didn’t make out for longer than necessary would be a complete and total lie, and if Catherine got what she wanted they would’ve made out for far longer. But it isn’t appropriate to make out in public when in a neighborhood, so she forced herself to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two more minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janie didn’t really know how to handle what she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So briefly she saw pity in Ms. Aragon’s eyes (before she started screaming in Spanish and chasing after her daughter). Something told Janie that whatever just happened would be a normal thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the steps for a while, trying to regroup. Just when she decided to leave she saw Mary run back (limping?). And a few minutes later Lizzie followed. She dragged Janie in with her, deciding that it was time to recruit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie waited downstairs for a few minutes, letting Jary have a few minutes to themselves. Then went upstairs and interrupted their ‘alone time’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She’s terrified of what that normally consists of, bad enough that she knows too much about her mothers sex life.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they planned for part two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Mary didn’t plan on was dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forgot her mother cooked dinner, and when she saw her plate something occurred to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That food could totally be poisoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Maybe not that extreme, but she was pissed.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mary sat down she stared at her plate for a moment or two until her mother raised a brow and asked what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So something was definitely wrong with her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Got it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary hesitantly picked her fork up and stabbed. She brought the tamale up and examined it closely. Nothing was visibly wrong with it, but the insides could be containing something devious. She gave her mother a suspicious look before cutting it in half. She examined it again before cutting off a tiny piece and hesitantly placing it in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Betrayal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary spit it out immediately and let out a wail of distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you put in this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother didn’t respond, instead smirking while chewing her perfectly normal tamale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ruined tamales for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary ran upstairs and swished mouthwash for a minute before coming back downstairs and grabbing a couple of ritz crackers. She glared at her mother while she definiantly stared back at Mary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we’re having enchilada’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catheirne allowed herself to be influenced by her daughter, and Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the horrified look on her Mary’s face when she basically told her to watch out, because those Enchilada’s could really be hiding some nasty shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she called Anne and told her about it she laughed (but still wished Catherine’s would’ve stayed). Then they proceeded to talk until about one in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the next week things got a little dicey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was briefly homeless until Mary snuck her in. Mary stopped eating dinner because her mother really fucked it up for her every damn time. Janie opted out of the Prank War after one prank, Mezza was still staying out of it, Anne was starting to have very dangerous ideas for pranks, and Catherine was starting to get very, very angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally Mezza was the one who resolved all of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend wanted to surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne tilted her head ever so slightly, but enough that Lina knew she was about to get in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to quit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want our children, the children we went through many, many painful hours to bare, to win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are their mothers, we always win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you want to quit, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But that means you’ve joined their side and that you will be included on the list of people to prank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I won’t let you in my house anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?! This seems very unfair, and unbalanced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can quit, those are the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne stared at her girlfriend, making it very clear she was being dead serious. She floundered for a moment or two before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, I won’t quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now help me with this next one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mezza took one look down the street and knew this had to end before someone died. Things were getting very much out of hand at this point, considering she saw the family's screaming at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She knew Janie had already removed herself from that disaster and Mezza commended her for her common sense that most people have, but when put in the orbit of the Boleyn Clan they lose immediately normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the Aragons were up in flames, then anything was possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran down the street as fast as she could, and snatched whatever terrible thing her Liz (shut it, she doesn’t need your judgement) had in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say everyone is surprised would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mez?” Liz asked, betrayal lacing her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but this has gone too far. Look at where you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turns to look at Catherine she immediately knows she wanted out already but was ‘convinced’ to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary looked like she was on the verge of finally giving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boleyn's were still very much engaged in the mindset of a war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, just stop. Everyone calm down and do something with someone to calm you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect her word to actually do something, especially since there were actual adults there, but it did. Liz relaxed her shoulders and hung her head, almost in shame. Catherine muttered an apology to Mary who echoed it back. Anne reluctantly apologized (and promised to never start it again).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary called Janie and asked if she could come over, because she knew that Janie could control her and she would make her calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne and Catherine disappeared together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Liz remained standing awkwardly in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mezza walked over to where she was and pressed a kiss to her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on crazy girl, you can come over to my house just in case your mother decided to f -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to hear any more about my mother’s sex life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor soul, come on let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later Edward pranked the Aragons and the Boleyns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worst. Mistake. Of. His. Life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Especially for Jane who suffered with him because of his foolish act.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking of doing a Catherine &amp; Anne: The Woes Of Parenting as a special. Should I?</p><p>(lol watch me do it anyways)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>